


DRIPPING

by puppyracha, teddywooj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, bxb - Freeform, ceo woojin, chris is a cumslut, fucktoy chris, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, wink wonk i hate tags, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyracha/pseuds/puppyracha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddywooj/pseuds/teddywooj
Summary: "daddy's gonna wreck you..."





	DRIPPING

it was a long day for woojin, he was exhausted. being a ceo was really fucking annoying. besides being stupid rich, everything sucked. he ran a hand through his hair as he finished up his paperwork, checking the clock and deciding to leave early. he was far too stressed and he knew his staff didn’t deserve to be treated like shit just because he was cranky. he left a note on his receptionists desk and left, grabbing his jacket and keys. 

after getting into his car he shot his boyfriend a text.  
‘strip and be on your knees in 15 minutes. i’m on my way home.’  
he needed to get this stress out and what better way than fucking his little toy?

chris had been laying on their shared bed in woojin’s big shirt, his arms wrapped around a pillow as he watched netflix. his response was almost immediate, as he had been waiting for woojin to text all day. ‘okay daddy’ and so he obeyed, sliding to the floor with a new found excitement as he quickly tugged off woojin’s shirt and sat on his knees.

woojin rushed home, just needing to see chris. he arrived at their apartment and huffed, hanging up his jacket and kicking his shoes off, stepping into the apartment  
“baby?” 

chris was a little embarrassed as he sat on the floor, already needy from just the thought of woojin fucking him. he chose not to answer, finger in his mouth to ground himself as he shifted on the floor.

woojin pushed their door open, humming when he saw chris on the floor as he had been told to be  
“look at that, my pretty little slut..”  
chris looked up with big eyes, almost letting out a soft moan at the praise. he quickly pulled his finger out of his mouth, blushing a bit.

“so pretty.” woojin cooed, sitting down on the edge of his bed and pulling chris between his legs, hands running through his hair. “hmm what should daddy do with his little toy..”  
chris kept his hand on his own thighs, despite his urge to reach up and touch woojin. he wordlessly parted his lips, blinking up slowly to woojin as he squeezed his knees gently.

“such a good puppy..” woojin hummed, tilting chris’ face up by his jaw. stroking his cheek gently and then slipping two fingers into his mouth  
chris’s eyes fluttered shut as he eagerly closed his lips around woojin’s fingers and moved them further down, not gagging once. he couldn’t help his hands traveling up to hold woojin’s thighs, in fact he didn’t even notice it.

woojin didn’t say anything about chris’s hands on his thighs, he didn’t mind. he hummed and tugged chris’s hair with with his freehand.  
chris moaned and squeezed woojin’s thighs, his tongue swirling around woojin’s fingers as he hollowed his cheeks. he was always good for his daddy.  
woojin chuckled and pulled his fingers out of chris’ mouth, and tugging his belt off  
chris pouted and looked down, his eyes a bit glossy as he whimpered. “daddy-m’needy..” he said softly, not wanting to upset woojin as he was clearly already stressed. he didn’t want to put his own needs before woojin’s, but he was so so needy for his daddy after being left alone all day.  
“you wanna suck daddy off?”  
chris nodded slowly, biting lip as he nuzzled against woojin’s thigh. “please daddy... missed you so much..” he mumbled, kissing his leg gently.

woojin smiled and undid his jeans , sliding them off along with his boxers.  
chris’s mouth watered as he looked up to woojin for permission, shifting eagerly on the floor.  
woojin nodded, gesturing to chris to get started  
chris grinned as his hand reached out to wrap around woojin’s cock loosely before his lips were taking over. he was far too excited, taking it all without giving himself time to adjust. chris’s eyes watered a bit as he looked up to woojin, waiting for a praise at how good he was doing.

woojin bit his lip, “mm that’s good baby,” his fingers were back in chris’s hair, pulling lightly  
chris moaned softly and closed his eyes, focusing more on tightening his lips while making sure his teeth didn’t scrape anything. he knew he was being good, but he could be better and he would.  
“that’s it baby, such a good boy.” he pushed his hips up slightly  
chris took it, humming to keep from gagging as he squeezed woojin’s thighs again. he let his jaw fall slack, knowing that he was going to feel this more later than anything. it was the best feeling for chris.

“fuuuuuck-“ woojin threw his head back, groaning and thrusting into chris’s mouth “fuck- baby your mouth..”  
chris squeaked as his eyes opened wide, a few tears falling from the slight sting. it felt so good. he began whimpering, his hips thrusting up into nothing as he became more needy. 

“god that’s so good-“ woojin bit his lip hard, thrusting up again and simultaneously pushing chris down.  
chris moaned loud, his eyes almost rolling back as woojin used him. he reached down and put his hand on his own cock, thrusting up into his fist as woojin did the same to his mouth. he was close, just from sucking cock.

“such a good little pup- fuck- so good so close..” woojin was panting, chris was just that good at sucking him off.  
chris whined and tightened his hand around his cock, wanting nothing more than to please his daddy. he was so so close, but he was holding off. 

woojin groaned “m-fuck- mm baby.. wanna cum on your pretty face, daddy’s gonna wreck you..”  
chris almost came like that, but he tightened his fist around his cock to stop himself. he moaned, his head staying still as he let woojin take over and do as he wished.  
woojin thrusted into his throat a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself over chris’s mouth, cumming with a groan all over chris’s pretty face  
there was cum dripping down his cheeks, mixing with tears of overstimulation and woojin couldn’t help but coo, his baby was so pretty. 

chris moaned and closed his eyes, his mouth opened to catch anything he could. his lips were big and pink, cheeks stained from tears. helpless whimpers slipped past his lips as he squirmed around on the floor, needing more attention.  
woojin brushes chris’s hair out of his eyes and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips- not particularly caring if he was covered in cum or not. 

“baby’s still so needy.” he hummed, looking down at chris’s hand wrapped around his cock, “cmon baby you’re allowed to cum now.”

chris kept his eyes shut as he whined and climbed up into woojins lap, needing more than just his hand. he straddled woojins thigh and began rutting down against it, his head dropping down into his shoulder as he moaned and came over both himself and woojin.  
“good puppy.” woojin praised him, petting his hair gently.  
chris wiped his eyes and pulled away from woojin’s neck with a sniffle, red from crying. he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, hips still rolling down gently to work himself through his high.  
woojin kissed him gently, sliding off the bed with chris in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! feel free to join me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/puppyracha) !! <3


End file.
